dark Crimson
by Half Breed Ishtah
Summary: The world is swallowed in darkness and sorrow. the G-boys and Relena have wonder the streets for decades ar immortals. Feared and lone. There group is all they have is each other. until Duo has found his soul mate. How will he make her his...forever?


Dark Crimson

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or any songs on this ffic

"Heay girl!" greeted a cheery blue eyed, blond woman. A pretty red head with her hair short against her head and long bangs that curled at the ends. Pretty neon green eyes. A pale complexion in her skin tone and clear faced. She wore all black as if depressed to anything. Her outfit was a black corset top that was strapless. A silver chain that latched to her front belt loops tied the front together. Her baggy, huge black pants that were three feet wide all around and all up the legs. She had chains dangling and hanging from clips and chains. Her name was Alcic. 

"Want to mall and stuff?" asked the blonde. The red head sighed, "No…I've not been in a mood for that lately." "Ok! What's wrong Alcic? Did Dean dump you or something?" the blond asked offensively. 

"No! It's nothing of that!" Alcic said calmly, "It's just…"

"It's just what?"

"It's just I've been having these…dreams. Very odd dreams. They keep occurring every night. Beginning the same and ending the same. I don't know what it means", Alcic sighed again, "I've been losing sleep over it. These dreams frighten me too."

"Oh…girl! You need to not let it ruin your day though! C'mon! There's a sale going on and you can't miss it!" the blond said excitedly. "Go on ahead…" Alcic sounded really tired, "You go have fun. I'm too tired."

"Ok…you're loss if you don't get any cute clothes", the blond met up with some other friends and left. Alcic stood up from her bench in the parking lot of the mall and began to walk off. It began to get cold from the approaching night. 

"Man…I really don't feel like walking home. Not with those dreams", Alcic shivered out her words. 

Alcic began to rethink the dreams. 

It was a night that was cold and dark. Walking through the main park to get to her apartment. The trees hovered like ghosts and howl and moaned from the wind. It hid the pale, frosted moon from sight. No stars, no clouds were seen up high. She hears a blood-curtailing scream from down the brick road. Alcic, in the dream, runs down ahead to see what caused the sudden scream. As she sees in front of her, she a man hunched over a bench, his back facing her. A smelling of crusted blood hovered around him. The man was dressed in similar black pants with one gold chain and a black leather jacket. She could faintly see a long three-foot braid of brown hair. The man stands up and turns to look at her. Blood dripping like a river from the corners of his mouth. He smiles at her and shows his fangs that were stained with innocent blood. He leaps at her with an unearthly growl of haunting hunger.

"Damn…why tonight? I get this bad feeling. Better get home before that dream happens", Alcic told herself and took a right turn into the gates of a forest park. The same park she always takes to get to her apartment. Like in her dream the trees hid the moon that was frosted like snow. The chilly air that made her spine shiver. No stars to decorate the sky. No cloud for the stars to play hid-n-seek behind. A clear sky of abyss. 

"I really don't want to bee here", Alcic told herself. 

Just then a shriek of a blood-curtailing scream. The hairs on the back of Alcic's neck stood to end. Just then she took off running ahead…just like in her dream. 

Just then she saw the man hunched over the park bench. The smell of fresh blood in the chilly air. A perfect combination.

"He…heay you! What was that scream?" Alcic yelled at him. But the man didn't move or speak. "Heay! Where did that scream come from? Heay! Mister?" 

Just then the man stood up and turned to look at her. "Heay….", Alcic gasped in fright. It was disavow all over again! The handsome man had tiny rivers running down the corners of his mouth. Alcic looked past him to see a woman, dead, on the park bench. Blood dripped from her body slowly in the ground. 

"Oh my God!" Alcic yelled, "Wha…what did you do? Who…what are you?" Alcic said in fright. Fear surging through her now adrenaline veins that pounding in her head. 

"Who are you?" the man said. "Murderer!" Alcic began running. She ran past the man with all her might and ran as fast as her stiff bones could go. She looked behind herself and saw no one now. She ran to the end of the park where she could exit. She stopped to catch her short breaths. She looked up toward the apartments in front of her. She began to run again. Run like a mouse instinctively with fear. 

She took the elevator up to her seventh floor apartment. And locked the door behind her. She sank to the carpeted floor in the dark. "Oh my God…", she whispered, "what the hell was that thing?"

She took a deep breath to calm herself. Until there was a clatter in the kitchen. As if pots and pan fell. It startled her. "Who…who's there?" Alcic called out.  

She stood up. She reached in her pocket and pulled out an army knife. She slowly, in the dark, walked to her small kitchen. She reached for the light in the hallway and flicked it on. She out held her knife and jumped in front of the tile to the kitchen.  She looked down to see pots and pans scattered out on the floor. She closed her knife and stuck it back in her pocket. She knelt down and picked up what she could carry and stood up. 

"You didn't answer me", said a deep voice. "Aahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Alcic jumped and screeched. She dropped all her pots and pans. There the man with the braid sat. No blood on his face. Only looking at the wall in front t of him from where she sat on her white couch.  

"How'd you get in here?" Alcic hollered. "Now, now. We wouldn't want to wake your neighbors up now, would you?" the man said. 

"I don't care! Now answer me!" Alcic said.

"Not until you answer me first", the man said and looked straight in her eyes. His eyes seemed velvet purple and gentle, but cold and heartless all at once. 

"Alcic"

"Very beautiful", the man said and he arose and walked over to her, "Very…beautiful. I love those eyes you have."

"What the hell do you want? How'd you get in here? Who are you?" Alcic began to panic. She was ready to pull out her knife for her defense. 

"Now, now. I'm not going to hurt you so no need to get out your weapon. My name is Duo Maxwell. I got in through the door. I want…you", Duo said. 

"Me? I didn't…what did I ever do to you? Just go or I'm calling the cops!" Alcic warned. Duo stood in her view close to her. He cupped her chin and stared in her neon green eyes. 

"I've seen you're fear", Duo said softly, "I bet it would taste so delicious. You're not an easy one to scare, are you?" 

"No…" Just then she had her knife at the side of his throat. "Back off. What ever you're thinking of forget it. Just leave", Alcic ordered. "A vicious one. How attractive", Duo chuckled, "maybe I won't kill you after all."

"Kill me? Not like what ever you did to that woman on the bench, I don't think so", Alcic warned. 

"A mortal that dares defy death itself. Now I've seen everything", Duo said. 

"I'll fight to the death. So I'm ready for anything thrown at me. I dare you", Alcic said. 

"You're dream…my dream. It lead us to that spot in the park you know", Duo said. "My…dream? What about it? How'd you know what I dream? I always walk through that park to get to my apartment!" Alcic informed. 

"It was…fate you seen. Even for an immortal as myself. You had a dream you'd see me in a park with blood from my mouth. Am I right?" Duo asked.  Alcic's heart began to pound rapidly from shock and fright.  "I ask you to come with me", Duo said, "I won't hurt you, I promise."

"…No! I'm not going anywhere!" Alcic said. "I'm scaring you again. I can…hear and smell you're fear. It's so delicious how blood tastes with a pinch of fear in it", Duo said. 

"Wh…oh…" just then, some power or force forced her to faint. It overcame her conscious self and she fainted. Duo, as a gentleman, caught her gently. He lifted her in his arms. 

"After all these years…", he thought, "Only…what are the others going to say when I bring her."

^*^*^*^*^

"What!" yelled a high-pitched voice. The woman had long blond hair and blue eyes. A small braid that was tied to the back of her head and braided down. "You're risking us for this human!" she yelled and smacked his face. 

"Relena…" Duo said. "Absolutely not!" Relena yelled furiously, "Heero! You talk some sense into him!" 

Then Alcic woke slowly to the arguing. She looked around to seeing people, six to what she saw in the candlelight. 

"Sorry to interrupt, Relena, but our guest seems to have woken up", Wufei informed. Just then Duo walked over to the couch Alcic was laid upon and kneed down to her level. 

"Have a nice sleep?" Duo asked. 

She didn't answer. She saw a body lay on the floor dead and punctured with bite marks. Then the blonde called Relena approached them and leaned forward. 

"Let's kill her…she'll be nothing but trouble", Relena said with a killer's eye after saying it. 

"Back off Relena!" Duo warned, "no one is going to kill her!" "We'll just see about that", Relena said and grabbed Alcic wrists. She released her fangs and was ready to bite into Alcic's pale wrist. 

"No! Don't!" Alcic kicked her in the stomach from reflexes.   
Relena was on the floor from the unexpected assault. Alcic panic and ran for the only door in sight. 

"Way-to-go! Now I'm gonna have to go get her all over again!" Duo said and took off running but he stopped at the doors, "And Relena…I think you're only being jealous over a new person." 

"What!" Relena yelled but Duo ran out the door. 

^*^*^*

"It's like a maze in here", Alcic sat on the floor trying to calm herself. 

"There you are", said a gentle voice. 

Alcic sprang up to her feet to look behind her. It was that Duo fella but he sounded gentler now. "What?" Alcic spat out. 

"I'm sorry for what Relena said. I think she's being stuck up and jealous. Maybe cuz you'll get all of her attention if you join us", Duo said. 

"Join us? What? What…who are you all?" Alcic asked. 

"Legends of old. That's what we are", Duo said looking down as if ashamed, "Immortals of the night."

"Vampires? But they are only legend!" Alcic said. "Did you not see Relena's fangs? How they spouted like weeds all sharp? We all are…everyone in the room", Duo said, "I promised I wouldn't hurt you. I'm gonna let them either. They're debating on the matter."

"Matter? What matter?" Alcic asked confused as if she had no say in it at all. 

"Follow me. We can talk out of their hearing range. I'll explain everything", Duo said. Eh began to walk off into the dark hall. Alcic could hardly see to she clung to his leather jacket that was warm unlike the chill in the hall. They walked for almost and hour. Duo opened a door and moved aside to let her enter first like a gentleman. 

She entered. It looked like a chamber. Velvet black curtains with a out reached balcony. A beautiful king sized bed of blood colored velvet sheets. A fire place of old brinks and stone. Duo had just lit it to keep her warm. Neither said a word. 

"Don't b scared though", Duo said. 

"Scared? Who said I was scared?" Alcic said a bit offended. "I can hear it…smell it. You're still shaken from everything and I'm sorry."

"Why? Why take me out of others?" Alcic said looking at him. The lit of the fire lit her neon eyes to a yellow. 

Duo walked out on the balcony and leaned on the stone rail. Alcic followed and sat up on the rim. It was a lovely view.  A view of a forest in a sea of starless night. The night still deathly chill. 

"Why you? The answer is…you're mine. I don't mean like owning just more of…my love. That dream you have…how long have you been having that reoccurring dream?" Duo asked. 

"For almost three months now", Alcic said. "Yes…It was of the occurrence when you found me in the park. While you stood there I read your thoughts and memories and came across that dream. That dream…no one else could see me in a dream clearer than you. I think you're my soul", Duo said. 

"Soul? You mean a lover or something? I hardly know you", Alcic said. "But you can get to know me. As for the others before having new members we talk it out. So far most of them aren't too happy about the idea", Duo said with little hope in the tone of his voice. 

"Don't I get a say in the matter? If I want to be what ever you guys are", Alcic said and stood up off the rail. Just then some weight was added to her shoulders and it was warm. Duo had put his jacket on her to keep her warm from the chill. 

"I keep forgetting you mortals need to stay warm. It's awfully chilly tonight also. Tomorrow night is said to be better. You seem tired anyway…so you rest. You can stay in here. It's my room so they won't bother you in here", Duo said walking back inside. 

Alcic was pretty tired even though she woke up not long ago. She walked over to the bed and sat down. She saw that Duo was standing off to the side of the fireplace mantle. Looking at her with a strange look upon his face and in his eyes. 

"You can sleep. I'll be here when you wake up", Duo assured, "And I will not do anything to you when you're asleep. Trust me"

Alcic popped off her tennis shoes and pulled the velvet covers over her. The bed was soft and warm and so comfortable. She couldn't help but fall asleep. Duo walked over to the side of the bed and sat on the edge. 

"You are the one that I've dreamed of meeting", Duo softly said. He leaned down and kissed her. She jumped over the side and lay next to her. Cuddled soundly next to body.

^*^*^*^*^ 

"Duo…" said a blond named Quatre, "Relena's the only one who objects really. She doesn't want to get caught or reveled to the world. It risks our chance of survival as well with another person."

To not their knowledge Alcic pretended to be asleep but was listening. "I know but…Quatre…" Duo sighed, "You don't know what it is. It's so lonely. You got someone…I don't. The moment I saw her…it was a surge of something. Love…I don't know. But whatever the feeling was I loved it. From all the people I know she's the only one who had given me that feeling. That feeling of fear."

"A human giving you fear? That's a new one", Quatre chuckled. "I'm not joking Quatre! She's the one…I know it I feel it. It's hard to explain the feeling. But at this point I could kill Relena if she makes a scratch on Alcic. She's only jealous about a new person", Duo stated. 

"She's awake. Miss, you can get up if you wish", Quatre called out across the room. 

"You caught me", she giggled and she sat up. "Hello", Duo said quickly taking a seat next to her, "sleep ok?"

Alcic nodded and didn't look at him. Quatre watched and noticed Duo. How he was being so kind hearted that wasn't like him. He could see a sparkle in Duo's eye every time he glanced at the woman. 

"Duo…come to the dinning room with her in an hour. We'll be waiting", Quatre said and walked out of the room. 

"What was that all about?" Alcic asked. "Oh…nothing to concern yourself about", Duo answered her. She looked up into his velvet purple eyes and was showing and pouring out love. She could see it. A craving for love and attention in ways no one else could. Just then he leaned in close to her face as if he wanted to kiss her. 

"Wait…"Alcic whispered and backed her face away a little. "Something wrong?" Duo asked pulling away a little. 

"No it's just…" Alcic couldn't finish. "Oh…I see. That's ok, I understand", Duo said and sat back up. It was as if he could read her thoughts. "Will it take us long to get to the dinning room?" Alcic asked. 

"No…it's just down the hall", Duo said. 

"Who were all those others in that room the other night?" Alcic asked. 

"The bitch was Relena. The one that announced you woke up was Wufei. The blond that was just with us was Quatre. The one with the brown hair and green eyes is Trowa. The brown hair and Persian blue eyes is Heero", Duo said. 

"So they are all…vampires?" Alcic asked and Duo nodded, "I still don't know if I could believe that."

"It's very real", Duo said. "Then show me. Make me believe", Alcic persisted. 

"Ok…but you asked for it", Duo said. Just then he opened his mouth and bared his white teeth. His last end carnivore teeth grew out sharp and lightly turned inward. His eyes grew to yellow of evil intentions. 

"There…you see?" Duo said his voice harsher. Alcic nodded. Duo's eyes faded back to purple and his teeth returned to normal. "Wow", Alcic nodded, "I don't know what to say. You want to turn me…into one of you guy?" 

"Well…" Duo said. "You do don't you?" Alcic answered for him. 

"Well let's go to the dinning room", Duo said and helped her up. 

^*^*^*^

"It's about time!" Relena yelled. "Would you stop yelling for a minute?" Duo yelled back. 

"So, girl, what's you're name?" asked Quatre. 

"Alcic Flynn", Alcic repeated.  "A Flynn, aye?" said the brown haired, green eyed man, Trowa, "Now this is getting interesting."

"What? I my last name bad or something?" Alcic asked. 

"No…it's one of the oldest and strongest lines rumored to be vampires", Heero explained and looked at her dead on. Alcic stood her ground and stared him down. Until Heero looked away but still eyed her. 

"So! The Flynn clan was said to have been killed off long ago! There's no proof of that heritage in her", Relena protested. 

"So what do you all plan to do with me?" Alcic asked. No one answered but looked at Duo. "We plan… to do…" but Duo couldn't finish. 

"That's not important at the time", Heero said, "Besides we're still thinking."

"Oh…"Alcic said. 

"What are we going to do about those Hunters?" Relena said, "If they notice this girl missing they'll eventually trace her to here." "I don't know. Instinctively we must defend ourselves and fight", Trowa stated. 

Alcic listened to their bickering and stood by the window and looked out side. She looked down and saw people. All in black but only different styles. 

"Heay…who are those people?" Alcic asked. 

"People?" Quatre said and looked straight at Heero. Duo ran over and looked down. He saw them. 

"We have to leave! Hunters!" Duo yelled. "But it'll be sunrise soon!" Relena yelled. 

"Where are we?" Alcic demanded. "In the boonies", Quatre answered. "If we all run really fast we could make it to my apartment. It's close to the outside of town and it's facing outwards to the boonies", Alcic informed. 

"Why are you helping us?" Relena sounded surprised. "Stop the chit chat! If you want to live then lets go!" Alcic yelled, "What's the fasted way out of here?"

"They have the halls all taken over", Wufei said. 

"Then we'll just take the window", Duo said. He opened it up, "let's go! Hurry!" Just then gunfire was shot. "Not so fast!" yelled a woman. She was in a red tan top and a black mini skirt. Then Alcic kneeled to the ground holding her side. 

"Lady Une!" Relena yelled. Duo kneeled beside Alcic; he smelled a faint trace of blood. "Alcic?" he whispered. "I'll live", Alcic said standing painfully up. 

"Let's go!" Duo yelled. He gathered Alcic in his arms and jumped back first into the window and jumped out. The rest quickly followed. They ran in the woods. Since they weren't human they could run with super speed. Really they got to the edge of the city in no time. 

"Duo", Alcic whispered, "you know which one is my apartment, right?" He nodded and led the group to her apartment. 

^*^*^*^*^

Alcic woke up. She sprang up to a sit but quickly clutched her side in pain. She found bandages wrapped around her wound. 

"Good you're awake", Quatre said, "Guess Lady Une hit you with her bullet."

"Who's that? Who were they?" Alcic asked. "Those were hunters", Relena answered, "Une is their leader of that squad last night."

"Heay, there are some black sheet in the closet so you can cover up that slid window door", Alcic said. She tried to get up. "What do you think you're doing?" Quatre said tugging at her arm to get her to lie back down. 

"Just cuz I was shot doesn't mean I'm gonna be pathetic and sit around", Alcic stubbornly said, "Besides I'm gonna get me something to eat." Alcic slowly walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a bowl and was reaching for cereal. 

"So…what are we to do now? We don't have anyplace else to go. That was our only home. Not to mention all of our secrets and shit is still there", Trowa, said. 

"You can stay here", Alcic blurted out, "There's a pull out bed in the couch. I have room for another person to sleep in my bed. Someone can sleep on the floor."

"…Are you sure?" asked Heero. "Yeah", Duo said, "We wouldn't want you to get hurt again becuz of us." "Listen", Alcic said and turned to look at them, "I've been through worse shit. This! This is nothing to what I've put up with. Not only being shot, I've been stabbed, beat up, drugged, just everything. This bullet wound is nothing to me. I can stand it. I've got my real weapons here so I have something to defend myself with. Besides there are people living in this building too, so I honestly don't think they'd attack with people around."

"She's right ya know", Wufei said. "Thank you Alcic Flynn", Relena said stubbornly as if she was disgusted by saying that to her.  

Alcic sat down on her white couch and turned on the TV. The others put up the black sheets over the slid door before the sun came up. 

Duo walked in and looked up, "oh…sorry", he turned around. Alcic was changing into her nightshirt. "That's ok. You can turn around now", Alcic said. Duo did and saw her Chobits shirt but no PJ pants. 

Alcic grabbed a CD and lay down on her side of the bed and placed the CD in her small stereo. 

"You don't mind if I play music, do you? It helps me sleep", Alcic asked. "No problem. It won't bother me what-so-ever", Duo said. "Close the door. I have that lil' thing about open doors at night. I know it's kinda silly but…" Alcic said and Duo closed the door and lay next to her on the bed. 

She began to play Evanescence: Fallen CD. She turned it to number six and placed it on repeat. Duo wrapped his arms around her and cuddled close. "Duo?"

"Hmm…" 

"What's it like to be a vampire?"

It sucks. You can't go out in daylight. You have to avoid hunters.  You can only survive on blood so it's hard to find a meal that will supply us. The good thing is you can live forever and see what the future holds. That's my opinion on it though", Duo said. "Will…where you guys talking about turning me into a vampire?" Alcic asked. "Honestly yes", Duo answered. 

"Oh…I have no say in it what-so-ever", Alcic said, "Will it hurt?" 

"Maybe"

"Oh", she took a big, tired yawn, "Good night…" She fell asleep. 

She felt hot breath on her neck. Yellow eyes staring intensely on the main vein full of hot flowing blood. She was asleep but awake. Her eyes were closed yet she could see. She saw Duo who was straddling her body and had her arms pinned above her head. He leaned in closely and ran his fang gently down her neck that made a shiver of ice surged up her spine. Then with a fierce hunger in his eye he slowly leaned forward and opened his mouth as his fangs came closer. Then a piecing pain punctured her neck. 

Alcic sat up quickly in a cold sweat of that dream. Duo lay beside her asleep like a baby. She felt around her neck but felt nothing of any punctures or scraps. She lay back down and rolled on her side and faced Duo. Still clutched in his arms. She put a hand to his check. She began to rub his check gently. Just then his hand came up and grasped her. 

He opened his eyes. "You're sweating", Duo, observed, "Something wrong?"

"A dream…it was all a dream", Alcic said a bit shaky in her tone. "I had it too. But mine was a little longer", Duo said, "But I'll tell you thins. If you wish not to become one of us I will not bite you. But if you do wish to then tell me, ok? I'll let you chose."

"Thank you"

Duo sat up and reached his hand over her and leaned over her.  She was about o fall asleep but she opened to her eyes to see him half way over her. "Yes?"

Then he leaned in and he touched lips with her. He didn't pull away. Alcic didn't know why. She kissed back. She wrapped her arm around his back and the other around his neck. They began kissing like no tomorrow. Exploring each other's mouths as romantic as possible to them. Before they realized it Duo was completely on top of her. Then after so long Duo pulled away a bit. 

Both were speechless. "A…I have no clue what to say", Duo spoke among the silence. "Then don't say anything", Alcic told him. 

"What if I said I love you?" Duo asked. "It's too early for me to say something like that. Still we just meet. I'm surprise I kissed back. That's not like me at all", Alcic said, "Maybe some more time."

"Ok…"

Just then he bent his head down and began kissing her neck. He began to suck on the skin to leave a hiki. For some reason it felt so good to her to where she didn't want to push him away from her. After he gave her a hiki he began to kiss her neck some more. Then he lugged himself off her. 

He began to cuddle against her. They slept all through the daylight. 

^*^*^*^*^

"You two have fun last night?" Quatre teased. "Shut up!" Duo said walking out of the room. Alcic followed in her Chobits nightshirt. She reached for a bowl and got some cereal as she got into the kitchen. 

"Duo…"Heero said. Duo just looked at his him. 'Duo…we've made out decision. But first we must see her skill in battle', Heero sent to Duo telepathically. 'I told if it's her decision. I'll do it if she wants it. If she doesn't then I won't, Heero', Duo telepathically said back. 

'If you won't do it…then I will', Heero telepathically warmed. The others only stared at them listening telepathically. 

Duo looked at Alcic. 'I won't let you…Heero', Duo said through his mind. 

"What is this?" asked a curious voice. Relena sat on the carpet and pulled out a box. The box was finely crafted and was decorated with a rose and a moon on the lid. 

"Heay!" Alcic yelled and took the box from her, "please…don't…don't…look this."

"But what's in it?" Relena asked. "Curiosity killed the cat!" was all Alcic. 

"So…were are your real weapons, Alcic?" Wufei asked, "I'm curious to know."

"Hold on…I'll go get them", Alcic said putting the box on the self above her. "Relena!" Duo yelled. 

"What?" Relena smarted back, "I didn't so anything. Who cares if she's offended? Certainly not me." Alcic came back with another box. The box was black and metal and it had a picture of a snow wolf on the top. She sat on the floor and opened the box. Inside was red velvet and on top rested two daggers. 

Both were six inches long, and five centimeters thick, and two inches in width. One was decorated with vines and thorns with an engraved rose. The other was decorated with bobbed wire. 

"These. I had these personally designed. It took be forever to raise the money for these but it was worth it. These two have saved my ass more times than my posse has", Alcic said. 

"They're beautiful", Duo said holding one where the blade pointed outward toward her. Holding the blade the right way. "You're holding them the wrong way I didn't have then designed to be used like that", Alcic said. She took the dagger and held it to where the tip of the curved blade met to her elbow. 

"Close range and physical fighting is how I am best in duels", Alcic bragged. Just then the phone rang. Alcic got up and answered it. 

"Hello?" "Outside in the parking lot", the phone, informed, "now!" Who ever it was hung up. 

"Who was it?" Trowa asked. "Don't know. They said in the parking lot now", Alcic said. 

"I'll take care of them", Alcic said and began to dial a number. "No! Don't call anyone. Not your posse!" Heero ordered, "I wish to see you fight…who strong you are." Alcic hung up the phone. 

"You guys come as back up and I will", Alcic said, "Deal?" Heero nodded. 

Then all but Relena went down to the parking lot of the apartment building. 

"No one's here", Quatre said looking around. "They're here", Alcic corrected. She knelt to the concrete ground and placed her palm on it. 

 She felt for faint vibration coming from the sides of them. "It's gonna be an ambush!" Alcic warned. 

Just then people in black jumped out from cars and over benches and every place. Alcic took on two at a time. She did an awesome fight. Heero saw it all. She jumped upward above her enemy's heads she kicked one hard in the face and knocked him out. The second man she dropped to the ground and did a low kick to his feet that threw him off balance. She pounced on the enemy and pounded his face in till he passed out. She got up. From behind someone grabbed her in a struggle hold. Another man approached her. He had his army knife out. He noticed her wounds and broke the bandages. He stabbed her in the side right inside the already open wound from the bullet. It was so painful. It felt like something was pulling out her liver or some other organ. 

"Alcic!" Duo ran to her aid. She got the stabber in a headlock and broke his neck. Then Alcic dropped her daggers and grabbed the back of the holder shirt and lifted him over herself and smashed him into the ground. Duo took care of the rest by finishing him. 

"Alcic?" She was on the ground not moving. "What's wrong?" Duo yelled. Alcic tried to stand up but fell right back down. The blood was pouring out like crazy. At that rate she'd died of blood loss. 

"Alcic!" Duo yelled. "He cut a major organ! I'm ok. I'll live", Alcic yelled back. "Stop the punky tough guy act! You'll die keeping that up. Now we have to stop the bleeding! You've lost too much already", Duo said taking off his shirt and tying it around her side to help stop the bleeding. 

"Get Relena! She has the medical knowledge!" Heero ordered and Wufei ran off to get her. Then Relena and Wufei came down as fast as possible. Relena examined her. 

"Quick! We need to get her into the apartment", Relena informed. Duo gently picked her up. Her body limp and getting cold. He ran her with the others into the apartment building and to her apartment. 

He laid her on the kitchen floor. Relena examine and stitched up her side as best she could with normal thread. "If we don't get her to a hospital she won't make it. She's lost too much blood. Unless…we…" Relena stopped there. 

"No!" Duo hollered, "We can't! Not if she doesn't want…" "Duo! Forget your pride. It may be the only way to save her!" Relena hollered back. Just then Alcic sat up slowly and painfully. She grabbed the counter and tried to lift herself up with support. "Lay back down! You'll kill yourself doing that!"  Relena scolded.  

"I'm not going to lay around and wait to die!" Alcic shouted and actually stood up. She leaned on the counter. 'I maybe wrong about her. With that stubbornness she may actually survive', Relena sent it telepathically to everyone but Alcic. Alcic was getting a glass and refilling it with water. 

'She's very intelligent with her medical knowledge even though she risks herself more with doing the obscene. Just what we need Heero. I was wrong about her', Relena also thought, "I have agreed. She must be one of us. She's proven herself worthy. She never gives up even in the worst condition.'

Just then Alcic walked painfully over to her couch and sat down. She didn't seem to care about the blood getting on the material even though it was stained by much more. 

'Duo…' Heero thought, 'change her. That's an order! We need her at these crucial times. If you don't then I will.' Heero eyed him viciously. Everyone looked at Duo. 'In order for us to survive we need her. Please Duo…for your friends and for her', Heero telepathically sent. 

'Ok…' Duo sighed and looked depressed about it, ' But let me have some time though to convince her so I don't have a guilty conscious.' 

'Fine', Heero said, 'as long as you do it.' Duo walked over to Alcic. "Can we talk? Alone?" Duo asked. "Sure", Alcic stood up slowly and leaned against Duo. Duo helped her walk to her room and shut the door. 

Duo sat her on the bed. Her stereo was still playing Evanescence but was on the song 'Whisper'. 

"So what did you want to talk about?" Alcic asked. "Alcic…please…become one of us. We need you", Duo said, "If we don't have someone who knows this world then we'll die out! We can't live! Please, love." Duo got on his knees and knelt before her. 

"Duo…" she sounded surprise yet not at the question, "I told you…I need time. I'm not sure."

"If you don't let me do it soon…Heero will. He makes it painful. I should know." "He, Heero turned you into what you are?" Alcic sounded really surprised. 

"Yes. He didn't use mind tricks to make it not hurt or anything. He likes to taste the pain and fear as it is. He'll make it hurt like hell", Duo said, "I'd use a mind trick to make it not hurt. Would you like that instead?" 

"Duo…" Alcic looked away, "I see how important they are to you…but I don't think I'm ready to live a life as an immortal. I mean I want to live life and…" 

"Then do! With me! We could see the world together!" Duo exclaimed. "You didn't let me finish, Duo. I also what to complete it even if I have to die. So…if they don't like it I'm sorry and I appreciate all they've done to heal my wounds…it's just I'm scared to live how you do", Alcic explained. 

"Well I think you're lucky Alcic. I gave you a choice, you took the choice. But not with the others. They don't care how their victims feel when they change them into one of us. I love you and I gave you a choice. Relena had a choice", Duo said, "Heero gave her a choice. She said no. As soon as she did Heero had bitten her and turned her. Heero will more than gladly do the same to you. I don't want o see you suffer from his cold heartlessness."

Alcic stood up. She put her arms around Duo and hugged him. "How…how bad to they need me?" 

"Very…police are already on our tails over the last few killings. We need someone who knows the ghetto and where the best places are where no one will suspect to find all of us. Please…save the others", Duo begged. He put his strong arms around Alcic. 

"…Ok. I'll do it then. I know I'll die from this wound anyway by morning guaranteed", Alcic admitted. "Ok. Thank you so much, love." Duo said. 

Just then Duo looked up and so did Alcic. Duo leaned forward and met her lips with his. They took a long time with that one kiss. This time Duo felt something from her. He felt love pouring out of her. 

"Shall we tell them and turn in front of them? Or wait in here?" Alcic asked. 

"You're choice."

"In here then. How long till I turn?" 

"I'd give it close to a regular night's sleep for a full transformation", Duo estimated, "Just say when, ok?" 

She took a deep breath and tightened her hold. A cold tear fell from her eye, "I'm ready Duo."

"Mind trick to make in not painful?" 

"No", that would be being a coward by escaping the pain", Alcic said with a smile. 

"Duo picked her put and laid her on the bed. Keeping her in a deep kiss. They ended up just like they were the other night ago. 

Duo backed off and gently kissed her neck. She could feel him already bringing his fangs out and the sense of his eyes changing to a fierce yellow. Like in her dream he ran his fang gently down her neck. Alcic took a deep breath. 

"This may hurt. Are you sure no mind tricks to make no pain?" Duo asked one final time. Duo took her wrists and pinned them above her head. "I'm sure. I'm", she sighed, "…ready."

He arched her neck and held up her chin. "Just relax, ok?" Duo told her as he eased her neck muscles. 

Like in her dream she felt the hot breath and the weight of his body on top of her. The yellow eyes, which hid themselves. She felt the tips of the fangs being place on her main vein. Then she heard a crunch as the fangs sank into her flesh. The pain was incredible even for such a small cause of it. The pain seemed to paralyze her in place. She couldn't move, she couldn't breath, she felt ill. She felt wetness as some blood poured from her neck. Her teeth clenched from the pain as she moaned from the pain. At the same time as her blood was being drained, she felt something else replaced and run through her. To put it simpler vampire's venom was running their course as it surged through her veins. Her body began to relax as if it were boneless and became a rag doll. 

Duo raised and unsheathed his fangs from her neck. Alcic last saw Duo's face before she fainted into unconsciously. 

^*^*^*^*^*^

Alcic woke up with a small moan and a small pain in her neck. She felt her neck and felt small-scabbed bite marks that were healing. The pain in her side had gone. She in strapped the bandages and her wound was gone. Not a scar was visible or anything. She felt good as new. She felt awfully hungry though. Not a hunger for food or anything. Only for the life liquid that flowed through humans. Her hearing had improved. She could hear people walking from floors above and below her apartment. Able to hear their blood pumping through their juicy veins. 

She stood up and stretched. A long and relaxing stretch that made a few bones pop. She noticed her door was open ajar. A cool breeze was flowing into her room. She heard nothing move or breathe in her apartment. 

She stepped out of her room and as she walked out saw no one. 

'How do you feel?' as a voice in her head that was Duo's! Suddenly she felt arms grasp her waist and hold her close. There Duo stood behind her in his arms. 

"Ok…I guess", she said, "Where is everyone?"

"Getting breakfast", Duo said. 

She went over to her couch and sat down. No lights were on in her apartment yet she could see as if it were daylight. "I'm so hungry", she said. "You'll feel like that at first", Duo explained and sat next to her. Just then the door opened and in came the others. Trowa had a man in his arms that was asleep or unconscious. "Oh…she awoke", Quatre said walking over to her, "You feel any different?"

"More…alive", Alcic answered with a growl in her stomach. "We brought you something. A welcoming present", Trowa said and laid the body on the floor. 

Then Alcic crawled on the floor over to the body and she stared at it. She could hear is fragile heart pound and his veins screaming out of his skin and pumping the blood. "Go on…you need to eat to regain your strength", Wufei said. 

Just then Alcic could feel her fangs grow and her eyes change into the yellow sun color. She turned his head that the main vein was pumping furiously with blood. 

"Go on…feed", Heero said. Just then she leaned close to the neck. She bit into the flesh and pierced the vein. She began to suck out the blood that, to a human would taste coppery, but now it was delicious. The escaping blood dripped from the tiny gaps from where she had pierced the skin. She stopped when the heart grew very faint. Two little rivers of blood began to dry on the sides of her mouth and down to her chin. 

"Lovely", Relena said, "WE didn't have to tell her to stop. I guess she instinctively knew when to stop." "More…" Alcic demanded. "No…you only need one for tonight", Duo said. 

"Why? Now they are the prey and we are the hunters", Alcic stated.  "But we must be wise hunters and know when to stop and how much we need to survive every night", Quatre said. Just then Alcic stood up and sat back down on the couch closer to Duo. 

"My love…", Duo said and she looked at him, "you enjoy it?" "…Yes…never had that surge of power over something like that before. Scary to were I love it", Alcic answered. 

'We still have the night around us. We must find ourselves food. We'll take of the body for you', Heero telepathically said. Heero scooped the body up and walked out of the apartment. The rest followed but Duo. 

"Now…follow me", Duo said and stood up. Alcic arose and followed him into her room. He closed the door as she sat on the end of her bed. 

"What?" 

"I would like to show you", Duo said. He crawled over to her and laid her down. He kissed her deeply as he bit down into her lips. He reached for the covers and drew them over them. 

^*^*^*^

"May I ask something?" Duo asked. 

"What?" Alcic lay naked in her bed with Duo as well after they showed their love for each other.

Do you love me like I do you? Can you now answer that?" Duo asked looking into her neon eyes. 

"…Yes…yes my love. You've open this world to me…thank you", Alcic said, "I'm glad I could show you my love for you that was trapped with in me."

"Same here. I love you", Duo said and kissed her neck.

"I love you too", Alcic returned with a kiss. 

The end… 


End file.
